Swat Swat Swat
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: Ohonhonhon, mon Cheri's . Here is a Fanfic dedicated to all my spanking one-shots. Taking requests, just fill out the forms inside! Feel free to PM me if you find that easier than reviewing. Featuring OC's and Akatsuki. I forgot to mention in the document, please only ask for Akatsuki members, which includes Orochimaru, Sasuke, Juugo, etc. Just PM me if you're confused.
1. Kakuzu and Kelsey

It was dinner, and all day I was having a bad attitude.

First off, when I woke up, Hidan thought it would be hilarious to draw on my face with sharpie.

I missed breakfast trying to scrub it all off.

If that wasn't bad enough, Kakuzu took my Black Ops away!

For 'back-talking' him, apparently.

Whatever…

So here we are, not at dinner, and it's rather quiet before Kisame starts talking to Itachi.

"_Great,_" I groaned, "Just when I was starting to enjoy the silence."

Kisame glared at me.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Is that the only noise you can make?"

"Don't insult me," Itachi replied.

"I didn't. If I were going to insult you, you would know."

"Kelsey," Kakuzu intervened, "Stop."

"Tch. Whatever," I grumbled, leaning back in my chair.

"At least I didn't kill my family," I muttered under my breath.

Itachi's head snapped up, with a hurt look in his eye.

"_Kelsey Anne!_"

I flinched slightly at Kakuzu's voice.

He was facing me, anger seeming to radiate off his body.

"Go to your room."

I blinked, "Uh… what?"

"You heard me. Go. _Now._"

"I'm not –"

"Don't backtalk me again."

"I wasn't –"

"_Go!_"

"Tch…"

I scooted my chair out from the table, and got up to leave.

"Push your chair in."

I glared Kakuzu right in the eye, and slammed my chair into the table loudly, storming out of the room.

I walked briskly to my room, slamming the door nearly off its hinges and strode over to my bed, flopping down, and crossing my arms, glaring up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later, my door opened and closed.

I didn't need to look up to know it was Kakuzu, especially when I heard the unmistakable click of the door's lock.

He walked over and sat down at the edge of my bed and we made brief eye contact before I quickly looked away.

"I don't want to talk," I said.

"Fine, we can skip talking."

"What does that mean," I asked.

"It means go get your hair brush," he said, undoing his cloak.

I froze, staring at him.

"What?"

"Go get it," he repeated.

"You can't be serious," I gasped.

"Remember all that time ago, when you would try to procrastinate and talk yourself out of a punishment? Well it didn't work then, and it won't work now, so go."

"But I'm fourteen, you can't do this," I cried.

"Yes I can, and if you don't go and get your brush right now, I'll just take off my belt and use it instead," he warned.

"But Kakuzu," I tried begging, but was interrupted.

"I'll count to three. One…"

"Don't count," I groaned.

"Two…"

"Kakuzu, don't!"

"Three."

He turned and pulled me up off the bed into a standing position.

"You don't have to do this," I said quickly.

"Yes I do," he replied, "You haven't learnt anything, not even when I took your video game away. But I do remember this always put you back in line."

He then moved his hands to the front of my pants and undid the button and zipper, pulling them down.

My face turned bright red, "S-Stop!"

"Be quiet," he commanded, gently yet firmly pushing me over his knee.

I started to panic, trying to wiggle off of him.

"Let me go," I cried.

"Stop," Kakuzu replied, grabbing the hem of my underwear and pulling them down as well.

My face heated up, and I clenched the blankets tightly, biting my lip.

I shuddered when I heard the sound of his belt sliding out of his the loops on his pants, and felt him lay it on my backside.

"C-Can't I just get my hair brush," I whined, terrified now.

"It's too late for that," he responded, tapping the leather slightly.

I gulped, balling the blanket up in my fists, biting my bottom lip.

"So I'm going to give you a choice. First choice is to take sixty, and that will be the end of it. You'll apologize to Itachi, and come back in here for the rest of the night. Second is to take forty, apologize to Itachi, then come back and stand in the corner for twenty minutes. You'll still stay in here for the rest of the night."

I gulped, "I-I'll… take sixty…"

"Alright, I want you to count them out loud," he said.

I nodded quickly, trying to brace myself, before an oh-so-familiar stinging sensation whipped across my bottom.

I gasped, "Shit, one!"

"Don't curse," he said, swatting the belt down again.

"Mmph… Two."

He smacked it down rapidly, only pausing for me to choke out the number.

This continued almost silently, save for the crack of the belt and my cries of pain, along with the numbers.

"S-Shit," I gasped again, tears rolling down my cheeks, "F-Forty-three!"

Then he swatted the belt down three times rapidly.

"O-Ouch," I wailed, stomping my feet onto the ground.

"I told you to stop cursing," he said, annoyance hinting in his voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I gasped, wiping my eyes.

He sighed, "Keep counting."

With that, he raised his hand and brought down the belt again.

"Sh… F-Forty-four," I sobbed.

The next sixteen swats were pure hell.

I felt like someone was using a fire technique on my ass, and all I could do was cry my eyes out and kick my legs.

I felt like literally thanking God when it was all finished.

I started wiping my eyes, sniffling and whimpering still, and Kakuzu let me lie there silently.

_Okay, that was definitely not worth it,_ I said in my head.

_Next time just drop it…_

I let out a few more whimpers, finishing up wiping my eyes and gave a shaky sigh.

"O-Okay let m-me up," I stuttered.

He nodded and gently led me up and pulled me into a warm embrace.

I sighed, closing my eyes and burying my face into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's not me who you need to apologize to," he said.

I nodded, "Y-Yeah I know…"

He pushed me back slightly, "So go apologize. I'll be here when you're done."

I nodded again; pulling up my clothes, stomping on the floor with new tears welled up in my eyes.

"Sh-Shit," I groaned, and Kakuzu gave me a stern look.

"Sorry," I whispered, using the back of my hand to rub the tears away again.

"It's fine," he sighed, "Just hurry up."

I quickly nodded, stepping out of the room and slinking to Itachi and Kisame's, knocking on the door and staring at the ground.

A few moments later a certain raven opened the door and glanced down at me.

"Yes?"

"Um… I w-wanted to say… I'm s-sorry for how I t-talked to you," I said, biting my lip, looking up at him to attempt to show sincerity.

He nodded slightly, "It's alright."

Then, surprisingly, he gave a small smile and poked me right in the middle of my forehead.

I rubbed it, "Tch… What's that for…"

He rolled his eyes and closed his door.

"Tch. Rude," I grumbled, slinking back to my room.

I sighed and closed the door, looking up at Kakuzu who was still seated on the edge of my bed.

He beckoned me over and I hesitantly strode over, and he pulled me back into another hug.

"He poked my forehead," I mumbled.

"He does that," Kakuzu chuckled, "I take it he forgave you."

I nodded, closing my eyes and sighing for the umpteenth time.

"Do I really need to stay in here the rest of the night," I asked.

"Yes."

"But it's only seven o'clock," I whined in protest.

"Well maybe you should have thought about consequences before you ran your mouth," he said, glancing down at me.

I twitched slightly, "Don't worry; I'll remember next time…"

He smirked a bit, "Good, that's the point."

"Do you think this time you can just let it slide," I asked hopefully.

He laughed at this, "No."

I frowned, "Tch."

"Is that the only noise you can make?"

"Oh shut up."

**~Author's Note~**

**I fail at writing in the spankee's POV.**

**This disappoints me, haha.**

**Anyways, I'm here to offer all you wonderful people out there a deal.**

**This Fanfiction is going to be a bunch of differing spanking one shots into one fic.**

**So, if you'd like to have a one shot featured in here, just fill out one of the forms below!**

**~Spankee~**

**Name:  
Age:  
Brief Description of Appearance:  
Brief Description of Personality:  
Why Are You Being Spanked?:  
Spanked By:  
Other Info:**

**~Spanker~**

**Name:  
Age:  
Brief Description of Appearance:  
Brief Description of Personality:  
What Did They Do To Be Spanked?:  
Spanking:  
Other Info:**

**[Canon Characters]**

**~Spankee~**

**Character:  
Spanked By:  
Why Are They Being Spanked?:  
Other Info:**

**~Spanker~**

**Character:  
Spanking:  
What Did They Do To Be Spanked?:  
Other Info:**

**[A quick demo.]**

**~OC~**

**Name: Kelsey  
Age: Fourteen  
Brief Description of Appearance: Short red hair, pink tank top, black jeans, barefoot, hazel eyes.  
Brief Description of Personality: Troublemaking, quick to curse, panicky at times.  
Why Are You Being Spanked?: Bad attitude, back-talking, insulting Itachi  
Spanked By: Kakuzu  
Other Info: Use Kakuzu's belt!**

**Name: Kelsey  
Age: Twenty-three  
Brief Description of Appearance: Long red hair, black V-neck tee, black jeans, barefoot, hazel eyes.  
Brief Description of Personality: More serious than younger self, almost strict, inherited Kakuzu's attitude.  
What Did They Do To Be Spanked?: Being Hidan  
Spanking: Hidan  
Other Info: Don't let him off easy.**

**~Canon~**

**Character: Hidan  
Spanked By: Kakuzu  
Why Are They Being Spanked?: Being Hidan [What other reason would there be? Haha]  
Other Info: Corner time afterwards!**

**Character: Sasori  
Spanking: Deidara  
What Did They Do To Be Spanked?: Blew up one of Sasori's puppets.  
Other Info: Make Deidara resist it fully.**

**Does that make sense?**

**Hopefully it does…**

**Anyways, I'll do your requests as soon as I find the time!**

**I'm rather busy with school, but I can fit some stuff in.**

**KAY BYE!**


	2. Sasori and Deidara

**Author's Note**

**This is for Hilary-ous love, and I hope you like it!**

**Sorry it's kind of rushed…**

"_Deidara!_"

That was the seventh time today the older man had snapped at his younger partner, and it was getting quite tiresome, and Sasori was getting quite tired of it and Deidara in general.

"Oh shut up Sasori," the blonde retorted, puffing his fringe out of his face with his breath.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up brat," Sasori growled, narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"Don't call me a brat, yeah!"

"Then stop acting like one," Sasori responded.

"Oh just go fu-"

"Don't. Don't even finish. Go to your room and wait."

They had an epic stare down.

Sasori eventually won because Deidara grumbled curses under his breath and left the room, trudging up the hall to their room.

He slammed the door when he got the chance, and stomped rather loudly over to his bed and sat down, crossing his leg and resting his elbow on his thigh, propping his head up as he glared at the wall.

He waited and waited, and eventually got fed up and stood up.

Just then, however a certain redhead entered the room.

They caught each other's glance and Deidara immediately looked away, crossing his arms defiantly.

Sasori locked the door, keeping his hands in plain view and just stood there, silent.

Deidara became impatient and finally turned around to look, and froze up instantaneously.

In Sasori's hand was the ultimate weapon of mass pain; a hairbrush.

Deidara nervously stared at it and backed up quite a bit.

"S-Sasori..?"

"Deidara," he replied evenly.

"What are… you… yeah..."

"I think you know what I'm going to do."

"You haven't… used t-that on me since I was kid, yeah…"

"Because I've been lenient on you Deidara," he said, "But after what you almost said to me today? Yeah, not gonna happen. I suggest you have roughly three seconds to get over here."

"No way, yeah," he cried, waving his arms and backing up.

"One."

"Don't count Sasori, yeah!"

"Two."

"Please Danna!"

"Deidara… I'm one number away from three…"

"Please Danna," he whimpered, "Can you just lecture me, y-yeah?"

"No. Get over here, now."

Deidara didn't move, just stood there kind of shakily, and Sasori gritted his teeth, storming over and grabbing Deidara by his ear, yanking him rather roughly over to Deidara's bed and sitting down.

"P-Please Danna don't," Deidara cried, trying desperately to worm free from his partner's iron grip.

Sasori glared at him, producing chakra strings and using them to tie up Deidara's hands and pushing him over his lap, grabbing and holding him down by his waist.

"D-Danna," he cried kicking his legs before Sasori secured them under his own leg.

"I warned you to get over here," he growled, pulling down the only protection that Deidara had from the brush.

Deidara squirmed, still desperately trying to get away, obviously to no avail.

Sasori cracked the brush down three times rapidly, and Deidara froze again, biting his lip, "Ngh…"

"So can you tell me what your problem is today," Sasori asked, whacking the back of the brush down rapidly.

"A-Ah ouch! I don't k-know yeah," he whined.

"I think you do Deidara," he replied, not letting up.

"O-Owww Danna u-un stop," he cried, kicking his legs and twisting around.

"Answer me!"

"I-I was u-upset because T-Tobi messed with m-my clay th-this morning yeah," he cried, tears stinging his eyes already, "A-And I-I've just been pi-pissed all day y-yeah!"

"So you take it out on me," he questioned.

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out, tears falling now from his eyes.

"I really hope you are," Sasori sighed, smashing down the brush even harder.

"O-Ouch! D-Danna please," he shrieked, "T-That really hu-urts!"

"That's the point, Dei."

"I'm s-sorry, p-please stop, I w-won't talk t-to you like th-that again, y-yeah," he sobbed, breaking down.

"Hm…"

Sasori brought the brush down a few more times, admiring the dark red coloring of Dei's backside.

Deidara bowed his head down, sniffling and trying to calm down.

Sasori set the brush down beside him and leaned over towards Deidara's head and arms, receding the chakra strings back to him.

Immediately Deidara wiped his eyes, and pushed his bang out of his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry Danna yeah," he mumbled, and Sasori let him up off his lap, curling his arms around him in a hug.

"Apology accepted, brat."


	3. Kakuzu and Hidan

Kakuzu walked into Hidan's room, without knocking.

"The fuck do you want," Hidan yawned, dozing off on his desk.

"Hidan I need to talk to you," Kakuzu said, standing in front of the younger man.

"We're talking, as you can tell. The fuck do you want," Hidan responded smartly.

"I'm sick of your mouth," Kakuzu hissed.

"You should be used to it by now, Kakuzu," Hidan replied.

"Well I'm not, and neither is anyone else," Kakuzu shot back.

Hidan set his head on his hand, "Okay… _Why_ do I care again?"

"Hidan, don't you _dare_ talk to me like that," Kakuzu growled in warning.

"I will do whatever the fuck I want," Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu's hand shot out and backhanded Hidan, leaving a red mark on his face.

Angrily, Hidan jumped up, "You bastard!"

"Shut up, Hidan. I'm not even done," Kakuzu said deathly quiet.

"What the fuck do you want," Hidan growled.

Kakuzu crossed his arms, "I've talked it over with the other members. They think since I'm the only one who has done it before; I should do it again to make you watch yourself more often."

"What the fuck are you on about, Kakuzu," Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm, his grip nearly cutting off circulation, "I'm going to teach you a lesson the old fashioned way, Hidan."

Hidan grew still, and stared into Kakuzu's eyes in disbelief.

"Kakuzu, I'm not _five,_" Hidan spit, angrily.

"You were seventeen the last time," Kakuzu said, smirking.

"That was still a long time ago," Hidan objected.

"So? You're even more of a spoiled brat today, now how do we solve that?"

"You don't fucking solve it, it's who I am," Hidan cried, jerking his arm away.

Kakuzu yanked him forward, "You're getting a spanking, Hidan, in the living room, _now._"

Kakuzu dragged the younger man kicking and screaming to the living room, where Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were.

They all gave a curt nod and Kisame and Deidara smirked at each other.

Kakuzu sat down and patted his lap.

Hidan stared at him like he had lost his marbles.

"Not here," Hidan hissed.

"Yes here," Kakuzu growled, "Now are you going to be a good boy and get over my lap, or am I going to have to pull you?"

Hidan looked like he was about to start screaming his head off, his face was red, but then he smirked and said, "I'll be a good boy."

Almost provocatively, Hidan stretched over Kakuzu's lap, burying his head in the pillow laid out.

Kakuzu cleared his throat, "You remember the drill, right?"

"Yes _Kakuzu-kun,_" Hidan purred, and Kakuzu smirked, he knew this act.

Hidan was really terrified.

Kakuzu crashed his hand down onto Hidan's rear, and Hidan moaned sadistically.

Kakuzu kept sending his hand down, ignoring Hidan's moans and cries.

After thirty as a warm up, Kakuzu spoke up again, "Do you remember what's next, Hidan?"

"Course I do, now shut up and spank harder," Hidan cried with glee.

"If you really want me to," Kakuzu said, shrugging.

He grabbed the waistband of Hidan's pants and yanked them down.

Hidan practically jolted up, "_K-Kakuzu!_"

"You said spank harder," Kakuzu said, pinning the younger man down with his free hand.

"Not like that," Hidan cried, "Not in front of everyone!"

Kakuzu sent a firm smack down onto Hidan's butt, and Hidan started wiggling around, "Stop, Kakuzu!"

"You do realize begging and pleading isn't going to get you anywhere, right," Kakuzu asked, his hand continuing the rhythmic spanking.

Hidan kicked his legs, "Let me the fuck go, Kakuzu!"

"Apparently, this isn't sinking in deep enough," Kakuzu said.

"What the fuck does that mean," Hidan shouted.

"It means you've lost your boxer privileges," Kakuzu replied, grabbing them and pulled them down too.

"_Kakuzu, no,_" Hidan screamed, desperately trying to shield his pink backside from view.

Kakuzu grabbed his wrists and held them on his lower back.

"I do believe fifty seems reasonable," Kakuzu said, his voice dripping with venom.

"_Don't,_" Hidan tried pleading, but the slaps were already on their way.

Hidan started kicking his legs, thrashing around, and howling.

"If you don't stop Hidan, I'll be forced to use something else," Kakuzu warned, but Hidan paid no mind.

After the fifty seemingly everlasting spanks, Kakuzu asked Kisame to toss him the remote, and Kisame did.

Kakuzu held the remote over Hidan's red rear and said, "I'm not going to stop, Hidan, until you remember what you have to do."

"I'll never do that," Hidan shouted.

"Oh you will," Kakuzu promised, sending the remote, chakra-infused, down onto Hidan's bare bottom.

Hidan practically screamed and he started twisting around, trying to get away from the growing fire on his ass.

_I will not break, I will not break,_ Hidan chanted to himself, biting his lip so hard it bled.

_I will not, oh forget it! _

Hidan let out a choking sob he had been holding in, and broke down.

He stopped kicking and squirming, and went limp, tears streaming down his face and into the pillow under him.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kuzu-chan!"

Kakuzu didn't stop, however.

He did hit a little lighter, but not much.

He moved onto Hidan's thighs and sit spots until everything was a crimson red.

"Now Hidan," Kakuzu said, setting the remote down, "Why did I spank you?"

Hidan felt his stomach churn, he hated this part.

It made him feel like a child to be spoken to like that.

Hidan cleared his throat and with as good a voice as he could use, he replied, "B-Because I ne-need to watch m-my mouth."

Kakuzu smiled and propped his feet up on the table, "_Good boy._"

"D-Don't call me that," Hidan said bitterly.

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders, Hidan," Kakuzu mused.

"Wh-when can I g-go?"

"When I say you can," was Kakuzu's response.

He left Hidan over his lap, wrists behind his back and trousers down, leaving his well-punished bottom visible to all.

Hidan started shaking with sobs all over again, and Kakuzu tried his best to ignore it.

It was always difficult for Kakuzu to punish his younger partner, but he knew it was for the best.

Then when Hidan broke, it felt like all of his hearts ached for Hidan, wanting to sit him up and hug him to death, but of course, he's Kakuzu.

He cannot do that.

Plus, Hidan was being punished.

After a while, Hidan just went silent, but you could faintly hear his quiet snore, he had fallen asleep.

He could have at least waited to put his pants back on, Kakuzu thought, carefully pulling them up for him.

Then he gently lifted Hidan up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him on his bed facedown.

"_K-Kuzu,_" Hidan whispered, his tear-stained face looking up at him.

"Yes, Hidan," Kakuzu asked.

"Can… can you sit by me? Just for t-tonight, please," Hidan whispered.

"_Fine,_" Kakuzu sighed, sitting down and Hidan laying his head on his lap.

"I'm really s-sorry, Kuzu-chan," Hidan said.

"It's okay," Kakuzu said, stroking the Jashinist's silver hair, "Go to sleep."

"But I'm hungry," Hidan complained.

"You can eat tomorrow," Kakuzu said.

"Okay," Hidan yawned quietly, and closed his magenta eyes to sleep.

"_Good boy,_" Kakuzu murmured, before falling asleep as well.


	4. Itachi and Sasuke

**Author's Note**

**This is for pizzafan123 and FluffPuffNuff!**

"Come on Itachi," Sasuke taunted, twirling kunai on his fingers like a madman, "Fight me!"

"Hn."

The elder Uchiha didn't attack, simply kept walking on his way.

"Itachi," Sasuke shouted, running after him, "Fight me you asshole!"

Itachi turned around sharply, jabbing Sasuke's forehead with his finger and grabbing the wrist he was using to try to stab him.

"Don't curse," he said in his normally quiet voice.

Sasuke smirked, attempting to move the kunai closer to him, "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Itachi," the blue nin Kisame appeared, glancing at the two brothers.

"How long are we here," Itachi questioned, seemingly not even being affected by his younger brother's attempted attacks.

"You have time," Kisame said, grinning a bit, and then disappearing once again.

Itachi hn'ed and turned his attention back to his little brother who was straining himself, trying to do something to harm him.

"Stop fighting me Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Why," he asked, "What are you going to do other than be a coward and run or not even attack!"

"A coward," Itachi questioned, his eyebrow twitching with irritation.

"Yes, a stupid asshole and a coward," Sasuke growled.

"Hn…" He pushed his little brother back, turning and walking away, only to be tackled from behind.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Itachi grumbled, prying the little Uchiha off him and tossing him aside.

"I do not have time for this," he said, continuing to walk.

Sasuke growled and jumped back up, throwing a kunai at his older brother's back.

Itachi turned, twitching with irritation and caught the kunai in between his fingers.

"Are you begging me to hit you, Sasuke?"

"I want you to fight me," he shouted, throwing more fighting instruments to which the elder man dodged very easily.

Itachi glared at his brother, popping up right in front of him and grabbing his wrists, pinning him to the tree behind them.

"Go back home," Itachi whispered in his ear.

"Tch… What is home," Sasuke asked, laughing bitterly.

Itachi sighed and let him go, turning and walking away again.

"I don't have time for this."

"Then make time," Sasuke shouted, running forward and was about to send a punch, but Itachi whipped around, grabbing his fist and pinning it behind his back, tripping him and then sitting down on a tree stump, the little Uchiha falling over his lap.

"Itachi," Sasuke yelped, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well it seems you've lost the fight, foolish little brother," Itachi mused.

Sasuke's face turned reddish with embarrassment and anger.

"I haven't lost anything! Except, maybe a brother," he muttered the last part, and Itachi frowned, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he always did.

"Hn. I'm still your brother," Itachi said, raising his hand up slightly and then swatting it down rather hard on his brother's rump.

Sasuke jolted slightly, his face getting even redder.

"You stupid jerk, let me go!"

Itachi shook his head and began spanking his little brother in a steady, heavy rhythm.

"You wanted me to make time for you," he said, shrugging. "

This isn't what I meant you bastard," Sasuke shouted, and Itachi infused chakra into his palm, smacking it down harder.

"Now little brother, you should really watch that mouth of yours."

"Grr… Screw yo- ouch!"

Itachi had sent a swat down onto Sasuke's thigh, where it was currently exposed completely.

Sasuke grit his teeth and balled his fists up until his knuckles turned white.

"Didn't I just warn you, hm?"

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled, now trying to devise a tactic in which to escape.

He tried rolling off, jumping off, pinching his brother's leg, and basically anything to get away from the fire growing on his ass.

He was sure by the time Itachi was done he wouldn't be able to sit down comfortably for at least a couple of days, and the humiliation of it all would leave him scarred for life.

But no way would Sasuke get past his pride and beg him to stop, or cry.

That would be impossible.

He squirmed slightly, and Itachi noticed.

"Ready to give up, Sasuke?"

"Never, I can take anything," he grumbled kicking his leg slightly.

Itachi smirked, "Even… this?"

He grabbed the hem of his brother's white shorts and brought them, and his black boxers down to his knees, and Sasuke completely froze up.

"What the hell are you doing," he all but screamed, now desperately trying to flip off his brother's knee.

"You said you can take anything," Itachi said, infusing even more chakra into his hand and swatting it down harder.

"Ngh!"

Sasuke grunted in pain in the first swat, and started racking his brain again.

_I can't hold on m-much… longer,_ he thought, biting his lip.

Suddenly Itachi hiked up his knee, elevating Sasuke's backside higher to get a better aim on the sit spots and tender under curves.

"Shit," Sasuke cried, instinctively reaching out and grabbing his brother's calf, squeezing on for support.

"Almost ready to give up," Itachi calmly asked, noticing very well that Sasuke was about to break.

He started spanking Sasuke's sit spots, making them match the color of his backside, which was a nice shade of Uchiha red.

Sasuke moaned in pain, feeling tears sting his eyes from the humiliation and pain.

"Hn, I'm taking that as a yes."

"Gah," Sasuke cried out when Itachi started spanking him _even harder,_ which he didn't even think possible.

Tears started to leak out of his eyes and fall to the ground below and he fell limp, sniffling and rubbing his eyes before Itachi could notice.

Itachi did notice, however, and began to slow down, but continued the same strength.

Before long, Sasuke cried out.

"_N-Nii-san_ p-please stop!"

_Nii-san,_ Itachi thought, laying one final swat down and then stopping, he could feel Sasuke breathing heavily and sniffling on him, and he allowed him to stand up.

"Sasuke," Itachi said softly, after he had adjusted his clothing.

"What," Sasuke asked glumly, wiping away the last of his tears.

Itachi reached his hands out, gripping Sasuke's hands in his own and looked into his matching eyes.

"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome… Even if you do hate me… That's what big brothers are for."

Sasuke stared back, more tears starting to fall as he let out a small broken, fragile sob and lurched forward, clinging tightly to his brother as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"Calm down," Itachi whispered, hugging him tightly.

Sasuke sniffled and reluctantly pulled back.

"Head home now," Itachi said, standing up and then ruffling his hair, giving surprisingly a soft smile.

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Goodbye… Nii-san."

"Goodbye, Sasuke."


	5. Kisame and Jordan

**Author's Note**

**This is for Ashley!**

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it.**

"Jordan, where did you put Itachi's book, he's been looking for it everywhere, and he said you had it last."

Jordan didn't reply, just flipped her brown curls behind her shoulder and continued watching TV.

"Jordan, I asked you a question."

She continued to ignore the blue ninja, resting her head on her hand.

_It's his fault anyways, _she thought, _ticking me off like that…_

"Jordan, I expect and answer when I'm talking to you," Kisame growled, placing his hands on his hips.

Still, no reply.

"I could just beat the answer out of you."

Jordan got instantly nervous, but continued to ignore him.

"Fine then, why don't you come here," he said, walking over to her.

Jordan let out a little cry and took off running, diving past him and racing out of the room and into another, Sasori and Deidara's to be exact.

"Hide me," she cried, diving under Deidara's bed.

"Yuck, it smells like mud down here," she grumbled.

"It's clay, un," Deidara snarled, glaring down at her.

"Same difference," she said, getting comfortable.

The next second, the door was opened again and she saw two large blue feet walk in, and she held her breath.

"Have you seen Jordan?"

"Nope, yeah!"

"Well is it no, or yes?"

"Don't mock me Fishame, un!"

"_Don't_ call me… Oh forget it. Sasori, have you seen Jordan?"

"Yes."

Jordan's eyes widened and she bit her lip, slowly brushing her hair out of her face.

"Where?"

"Well she was at breakfast."

"That's not helpful!"

Kisame left, and Jordan slowly crawled out.

"Thanks guys," she said, smiling at them.

"No problem, un!"

"Mhm…"

She brushed off her dark blue tank top of the clay that got smudged on it, and her ripped gray skinny jeans and walked out the door.

"Jordan!"

"Ah shit!"

Kisame picked the teen up and held her under his arm, carrying her back to his room.

She flailed her limbs, "Kisame! Put me down right now!"

Kisame shrugged and sat down on his bed, dropping her on his big lap.

"Like that?"

"No," she cried, squirming around, "Not like that!"

"Well you told me to put you down," he said, resting his palm on her lower back to hold her down.

"Ugh, Kisame you can't do this," she whined, trying to escape his hands.

"Of course I can," he said, demonstrating by swatting his palm down a few times.

"Ouch," she whimpered, realizing that one pissed off shark with chakra was something very powerful, and not very cool.

"Why weren't you answering me," he asked, not spanking her at full strength, just enough to get the point across.

"B-Because you made m-me angry earlier," she said quietly, worming and twisting around.

"How did I make you angry," he asked.

"You e-embarrassed me in f-front of everyone," she cried.

"You're mad over that? Really," he asked, snorting and continuing smacking her.

"Yes, it hurt my feelings," she whimpered.

"Hm, well I'm sorry. But you should have answered me and told me you were mad at me," he said hiking his knee up slightly to swat her sit spots.

"O-Ouch," she whined, kicking her legs.

"Keep your legs down," he warned.

"Mmph…"

She bit her lip staying limp as best as she could.

"And you shouldn't have run and hid from me either," he brought up, and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, let me go!"

"Are you really sorry," he asked.

"Y-Yes! Please let me go!"

Kisame sighed, swatting her three times before allowing her to stand up.

He put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug as she glared and rubbed her ass.

"Wow, you're so nice to me," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am," he said, grinning, "Now where's Itachi's book?"

"I found it a while ago," Itachi said, from across the room.

Jordan's jaw slacked, and her face turned almost completely red.

"_**He was in here the whole time?!"**_


End file.
